


give you my wild, give you a child

by orphan_account



Category: Serpent & Dove Series - Shelby Mahurin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Reid would be such a good dad don't even fight me on this, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witchcraft, kinda pregnancy kink but nothing to much, labor, lou loves her sticky buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louise Le Blanc had sworn off marriage and children, her life was difficult enough as it is.The mother above certainly had a cruel sense of humor.
Relationships: Louise le Blanc/Reid Diggory, coco/beau
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. death by a thousand cuts

**Author's Note:**

> so Im not super sure what kind of AU this is but let's just pretend that nothing bad happened at the end of Serpent & Dove and Morgane never came for Lou blah blah blah. kinda just a slice of domestic life with everyone's fav witch and witch hunter. 
> 
> (title taken from Taylor Swift's "peace")

The early morning sun wafted in through the sheer curtains that hung above the two windows on either side of the bed. 

Languidly, Lou stretched, careful not to wake Reid and admired the glass planes and the buttery sunlight from outside. She smiled softly at the memory of making Reid finally install some proper lighting in their room. 

_Their room._

Again, Lou let a small grin grace her lips as she slowly straddled her slumbering husband. She ran her nimble fingers down his muscled chest and placed an open mouthed kiss on his neck. He quietly groaned, eyes fluttering open and then adjusting to the light. Lou kissed his nose and then his lips, unable to keep the grin off of her face. 

"Good morning husband." Reid smiled broadly now, hands hitching her short, silk nightgown above her hips. 

"Well this is certainly a nice way to wake up." He moved to sit up but Lou gently pushed him down, hovering above him with a hungry glint in her eyes. Humming softly, she pulled her nightgown over her head revealing her perky breasts and peaked nipples and leaned down to kiss Reid. Almost immediately he had opened his mouth, allowing her better access. Their tongues swirled in a dance of lust as Reid shucked his sleep shorts. 

"Mmm I love you." He whispered into her ear as Lou gently pumped his shaft in her hand. Nipping at his earlobe, she whispered, "And I love you, oh husband of mine."

Gently, Reid took a breast in his mouth and Lou stifled a moan. Just because the walls were of thick stone and wood didn't mean Lou needed every guard in the damn hallway hearing how weak Reid made her. Agonizingly slow, she lined him up with her center and sunk down in one swift movement. Lou bit her lip as a sharp whimper slipped through. Reid's hands gripped her hips hard, bruises would presumably litter her skin tomorrow. 

With a sinful roll of her hips, Lou had Reid groaning like a mad man. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. Lou moaned this time, threading her fingers through Reid's coppery locks. 

_"Reid"_ His name on her tongue was breathless. Hastily, Reid flipped them over on the bed and pounded into Lou at a relentless pace. Whimpers and whines poured from her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him catapult them into release. He sucked and nipped at her neck, finding the weak spot that had Lou a moaning mess. 

" _God,_ Reid _please."_ She was practically begging now, he was dangling the string of release right in front of her. Her belly was tight and her legs were starting to tremble. Lou felt his hand snake between them to the apex of her thighs. Like a freight train, she was hit by a wave of bliss as her core spasmed around Reid, her stomach clenching. Reid's head fell to the crook of her neck as he let out a low grown. She felt her back arch up off of the satin sheets as her husband spilled into her, a warm rush of his seed. One last moan spilled from her lips as he finished and fell to her chest. For every frenchman Lou had ever bedded, nothing even compared to the feeling of Reid Diggory. Gingerly, she carded her fingers through his fiery curls, now damp with sweat. 

"I have a feeling this will be a good day." Reid mumbled from his position between her breasts. Lou chuckled, kissed the top of his head before giving his shoulders a shove. "I have things to do today Chass, let's get a move on here." She chided. 

His smile could be felt on her skin, and Lou rolled her eyes as Reid exaggerated his movements of receding from her core, and rolling to the side of the bed. She was about to make for the washroom when she felt him take a lock of her hair in between his thumb and forefinger. Although she would never tell him, Lou adored when he played with her hair. He said nothing, but his eyes held a tender expression all on their own. Stretching once again, welcoming the coming soreness blooming between her thighs, Lou stood and walked to the washroom. She threw on a soft robe and washed her face, hearing the sounds of Reid getting dressed from outside. Hastily, she wiped the mess from between her thighs and dressed in her lacy underthings, something she knew Reid _loved._

He was nearly out the door by the time she was by their wardrobe, pulling out a red wine colored tunic and tight black pants. His bright blue eyes met her own before he threw her a lopsided grin and left. Buckling her boots, Lou bit her cheek from grinning too wide. Domesticity was a strange thing, she had spent a good chunk of her life avoided normalcy; routine, simply to survive. Now, she relished in it. Coco had received a letter from her aunt a few weeks ago regarding Morgane, the Dames Blanches had broken some rule of an ancient treaty and the Blood Coven had finally brought the iron fist down upon Morgane and her quite malicious tendencies. Relief had enveloped Lou and her friend as they realized they would finally be able to live a life free of death and magic. 

Speaking of Cosette, the infirmary was Lou's first destination. She scowled at some of her least favorite guards as she passed by, making sure to throw a smile at the ones she actually tolerated. Although Ansel was no longer her watchdog, he still spent most mornings with her if he wasn't training, Lou was surprised to find that he hadn't shown this fine Spring morning. Arthur and Victor were posted at the door to the infirmary squabbling about something Lou couldn't quite make up. She straightened her tunic and formed her lips into a saccharin smile.

"Boys, a fine morning isn't it?" The two men looked from each other to Lou, and she huffed out a breath. Victor raised a brow. 

" _Madame_ Diggory, are you permitted to be up here?" His question was genuine, yet Lou still was affronted at the lack of competence some of the Chasseurs possessed.

"Well _obviously_ or I would _be_ up here. You two must be new to the post, I come to the infirmary nearly every day to assist _Madame_ Perrot and atone for my sins." She hoped her argument was convincing enough. The priest had essentially told her weeks ago that her time at the infirmary could come to an end and she should look to help elsewhere, but Lou would keep returning until they physically wouldn't let her in. Even then, that might not stop her. 

Besides, how else was she supposed to gossip with her closest _confidante?_

Arthur looked apprehensive, but moved aside nonetheless. "Very well, _madame."_ Victor followed his lead and the heavy door to the infirmary swung open revealing one Cosette dressed clad in those white robes. 

" _Madame_ Diggory! You're finally here, please please come in." Coco grabbed Lou by the arm and pulled her inside, swinging the door shut behind her. Lou chuckled, "In a rush?" 

Coco shook her head, smiling. "I have something important to tell you." Lou followed her friend through the hallway and into an empty medical room that had been cleared from its most recent patient. 

She hoped onto the empty medical cot and watched as Coco rested against a countertop, fidgeting with a pristine white glove. _Coco never fidgeted._ "Well? What's so important that you have to tell me before we check to see if _Madame_ Jepel's finger's are still turning to silver?" Lou said, attempting to add light to the situation. 

She watched as Coco let out a breath. "Last night I was at the palace with Beau," _Ah yes, Coco's secret royal lover who somehow knows Coco's a witch and hasn't killed her. How could I forget._ "And he asked me if we were exclusive." Interest piqued, Lou prodded her friend for the rest of the story. " _And?_ What did you say?" 

A large smile turned up at the corners of Coco's subtle red lips, "I said yes, at least to me we were. Oh Lou, he's just so crazy. I love it." Lou jumped down from her perch and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "Cosette, I am _very_ happy you finally have a boyfriend." Coco rolled her eyes. 

"Enough about me, tell me about why _you_ were late this morning." Coco gave her a pointed look, and Lou felt a small blush creep up her neck.

____________

The subtle flame of the jasmine scented candle provided enough light for Lou to devour the inky words on the pages of the book she was reading. _"L_ _'amour dans le jardin",_ yet another raunchy romance story Reid had acquired for her. The two main characters, Charlotte and Joc, were just about to realize their feelings for each other when a swift knock sounded at the door. Huffing, Lou dog eared her place in the novel and stood, opening the door. She hadn't expected Ansel to be standing there, slightly out of breath. 

"Ansel? Are you alright?"

He inhaled and exhaled one last time before straightening, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Reid wanted me to tell you that he's been called away for an assignment with a squad of men. He won't be returning until the end of the week." By the time he had finished, the flush from his cheeks had mostly disappeared. Lou frowned, it was unlike Reid to just run off on a mission and send Ansel in his place to tell her. And, now she would have to wait four days until she could see him again. But she knew Reid, and she knew that a fundamental part of him was dedicated to his work as a Chasseur, just as a part of him was dedicated to her. 

"Oh, well thanks for letting me know Ansel, I hope you didn't have to run too far." She chided, smiling at her friend, trying to hide her disappointment. The boy shook his head. "I only had to make it through the main square, through the building and into the barrack towers." He replied grinning back. After a moment he said, "Well I'm starving, I'll be in the mess. Goodnight Lou!" 

Lou waved to Ansel as he bounded down the hallway and then the staircase. Shutting and locking the door behind her, she noticed as the flickering candlelight caught on the pearl of her wedding ring. She carefully slid it off of her finger and rolled it around in her palm, admiring the banding and the delicacy of it. Lou brought the ring to her lips and kissed the stone in the middle, _please come home safe to me, Reid._

The ring hugged her finger perfectly, and Lou changed into a short nightgown before crawling under the heavy duvet and the cold sheets. She hated when Reid was away and she was left alone. Even after only being married for a short amount time, Lou had grown comfortably used to having Reid around every day, and especially every night. A funny thing, she had sworn off married life for as long as she could remember, and now she was laying in bed sulking over the fact that her husband was away on duty. 

Lazily, she turned over on her side and let the soft winds from outside lull her to sleep.

___________

A wave of nausea rolled over Lou, and before she could form a coherent thought she was jumping out of the warm blankets and landing hard on the cold washroom floor tile to empty the contents of her stomach. Taking heaving breaths, she leaned against the wall, ready to vomit again if need be. Her head was pounding and her face felt flushed. She shivered against the chilly floor and leaned over the toilet once more to relieve the rolling of her stomach. Shakily, Lou stood and pulled her hair into a bun so it was out of her face.

She looked like hell.

Sighing, Lou rinsed out her mouth and washed her face to rid her skin of the sweat that had begun to form. Getting sick wasn't something Lou _did_. She vaguely remembered times during her childhood when she would conjure colds or viruses, but it was nothing Morgane hadn't magiked away quickly. Early morning sunlight was streaming through the curtains and through the room, creating a soft glow. Since she was already up, and the headache blooming at her temples banished any thoughts of returning to sleep, Lou decided to just get dressed for the day. Instead of her usual tunic and pants, she opted for a more soft and light dress in a deep burgundy color. The corset of the dress clung to her hips and chest, while the rest of the fabric flowed out beneath her. 

Careful not to wake anyone, Lou snuck through the hallways of the building and crept up the large spiral staircase that led to the infirmary. If anyone could prescribe her some medicine or magic away the headache, it was Coco. And she knew that her friend was in the infirmary at all hours of the day. 

There was only one guard stationed at the large oak door, and thankfully he was dozing against the wall. Silently, Lou heaved open the door and shut it behind her. Coco wasn't in the infirmary's common room or walking about the hallways, so Lou poured herself a glass of water and waited for her friend to show herself. She tapped her fingers against the cold glass and pondered what could be wrong. 

_Food poisoning? No, she nearly ate the same thing every single day. Still, something could've been off about last night's roasted quail and potatoes._

_Maybe the common cold, or flu? If she had it she was sure there would be worse symptoms than this, and she would've had to have caught it from something. As far as she knew, no one had recently been sick in the commons._

_Perhaps it was just a random spout of nausea. Or was it something pertaining to her cycle? It wasn't that time of month yet, she was sure of that at least._

Pulling her from her thoughts, Coco rounded the corner carrying a stack of books. 

"Lou? What are you doing up here so early?" She asked, setting the books down on the small table in the center of the room. Lou groaned and rubbed her temples gently. 

"I've got a raging headache and I just lost yesterdays dinner and lunch to the toilet. I think I might have the flu." Coco frowned and walked over, resting the back of her hand against Lou's forehead. 

"Well I don't think you have a fever, but I can give you something for the nausea and headache. Any other symptoms?" Lou shook her head and gratefully took the tiny pills Coco produced, swallowing them down with a gulp of water. 

"No, but it's just strange because I never get sick." The other woman nodded, brows knitting together in thought, before she hesitantly asked Lou, "Do you-do you think you might be...pregnant?"

Lou stood there and then laughed, outright laughed, at her friend in white robes. _Pregnant?_ That was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. "Are you joking Coco? How could I be pregnant? I take the tonic everyday and Reid and I...." Well, Reid actually _didn't_ usually pull out _because_ she was on the Tonic. And they were married so obviously they didn't go around screwing other people. This wasn't making sense, she would've remembered not taking it....unless? Lou mentally retraced her steps. The last time she and Reid had had sex was the morning of his departure, which was three days ago because he would be returning late tonight. She had taken the drink the night before- _no_ she _hadn't_ taken the tonic because she was out and that's why she needed to go to the infirmary the following day. To retrieve more of it from Coco's secret stash. Suddenly, the floor gave out from under her and she fell to her knees.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" She whispered to herself, clutching the empty glass to her chest. Coco was there in an instant rubbing large circles on her back. "I-I can't be pregnant Coco I-" Lou took a steadying breath to quell the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Reid he's, I haven't even told him that I'm a witch, he'll-he'll, oh god I have no idea what he'll do." Coco continued making shushing sounds as Lou worked through the utter panic spreading through her body. 

"He's a loyal husband Lou, I may not like him because he's a Chasseur but he loves you. I can see it. If you just tell him he won't harm you, or the baby. I promise." Her last few words were hard as stone, and Lou was grateful to have such a good friend watching her back. Refusing to let any tears fall, she squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. 

Cosette was right, Reid may be a Chasseur, but he loved her, and he would love their child with his whole heart if he knew. Still, that didn't quell the budding anxiousness blooming in her belly. How on Earth would she tell him she was with child? Would he even _want_ it? No, she was being ridiculous, of course Reid would want the baby. But still, that didn't explain how she would tell Reid she was pregnant _and_ a witch. Yeah, no problem there. 

Pulling Lou from her thoughts, Coco handed her a small vile filled with a whitish liquid. Lou raised a brow. "Spit into it, if you're pregnant it will turn purple." Nodding, Lou did as instructed and the two women sat on the cold floor waiting for the vile to turn a color, or not. 

It was easily the most nerve-racking three minutes of Lou's life. Everything depended on this small glass vile and the potion inside. 

The creamy concoction slowly transitioned into a milky lavender, and Lou's heart dropped to the floor. _She truly was pregnant._

_Dammit to hell._


	2. our long lost innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no cap Folklore is def the inspiration for this whole fic so if the titles correspond in any way that's why lol. I'm literally dying a slow death as we wait for Blood & Honey to come out, and I started school today so I decided to get all my yucky energy out by writing :D hope y'all are staying safe and reading ur daily dose of YA fantasy. also I managed to snag a signed copy of B&H and I'm literally freaking out
> 
> anywho, enjoy this long awaited chapter!

Lou paced.

And paced, _and paced._ In all honesty she was surprised she hadn't worn out holes in the floor from all the walking back and fourth she had done. Lou was _never_ nervous, not like this at least. For god's sakes, she had escaped her own sacrificial ritual.

And yet, this was the scariest thing she had ever done.

Knowing Reid and the rest of the Chasseurs, they wouldn't be back in their respective quarters until the dead of night, apparently it was some manly tradition to all grab a pint after a successful mission, or in turn spend an hour or two at the chapel if they failed. So, Lou was spared the minute stress of telling her husband she was with child tonight. But that only meant, she had to tell him tomorrow. She had already debated in her head whether or not she could wait a few weeks and push it off as long as possible, but Lou couldn't bring herself to lie to Reid for that long. And to be perfectly transparent, she thought she might implode if she were to keep the secret any longer.

Night fell swiftly over Cesarine, the setting sun casting beams of petal pink and tangerine across the room in which Lou laid haphazardly over the bed. Lou Diggory, had devised a plan. 

Of course, she would need to tell Reid she was pregnant at some point, if not for her own sanity. _But,_ there was nothing enforcing her to tell him that she was a Dame Blanche. Yes, it was cruel, and _yes_ it was probably a mistake, but Lou didn't think she could handle both. If not for her, then for the baby. She would cease using her magic and lock it up tight inside her again and do everything in her power to prevent spells and whatnot from interfering with the pregnancy. 

It was a gamble, it could either work out in her favor or go very, _very_ poorly. Unfortunately it was just something she was going to have to risk. 

The sheets were unnervingly cold when Lou snuggled between them, her head had long drifted off to the realization that Reid and her were going to be _parents_. It was such a strange thought, Lou couldn't conjure a time in her life when she had actually _wanted_ kids. Let alone, be married and start a family with someone, the image of settling down had been a daunting one. Now, she lay in a bed built for two waiting for her husband to return home so she could tell him she was with child. _His child._ Would the baby look more like her or like Reid? Fiery red curls or chocolatey brown ones? The color of their eyes? The shape of their nose? Some holy combination of them both? It brought butterflies to Lou's stomach. 

She could only pray to the mother above Reid would feel the same way.

_____________

"Lou, Lou wake up." Groaning, Lou rubbed her eyes and let them adjust to the buttery sunlight casting a heavenly glow over Reid. She smiled, sitting up in bed to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"You're back." The grin in her tone was nearly palpable. Reid kissed her nose, then her forehead, and finally her lips before wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Lou snuggled deeper into his grasp and breathed in the scent that was so distinctly Reid, the scent that she had missed terribly these last few days. Ceder and cinnamon.

"You were asleep like the dead last night, I didn't want to wake you." He whispered, nuzzling her unkempt hair with his nose. "How did the mission go?" Lou asked as she listened to the steadying beat of his heart. Reid was quiet for a moment before he tucked a lock of her hair behind an ear. "Well enough, it was taken care of, but the men could use a few more lessons in team work. We won't be able to defend Cesarine if we're tripping over each other to reach the top."

Lou hummed thoughtfully, running her nails up and down his bare, tanned back. "Husband of mine, what a wise leader you are." She chided. Then, a realization hit her. Perhaps waiting for the perfect moment was unrealistic? There were many inopportune moments in a day, it might be smarter to pick the best one. Should she just tell him now? 

She must've spaced out a moment too long, because she felt Reid's gentle hand stroke her cheek. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Lou blinked a few times before plastering a sweet smile onto her face. "Yeah, I just got lost in thought is all." She brushed a lock of hair out of his face. "What are your plans for today?"

Reid appeared thoughtful for a moment before he let out a sated sigh, blinking lazily at her through his lashes. "I was hoping I could spend today with you, maybe we could go to Pan's? I know it's been a while since you've had the sticky buns." Lou couldn't help but grin at her husband's proposal, and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"How could I refuse an offer like that?" She chided and stretched like a cat before hopping out of bed, much to Reid's displeasure. "Ah, ah, ah, Chass. Sticky buns first. _Then_ we can have some fun." He groaned, but got up as well and headed into the wash room, while Lou made her way over to the wardrobe. It was almost easy, too easy, to pretend like everything was fine. And too Reid, it probably was. But for Lou, her mind was swirling with hypothetical scenarios, random thoughts about a baby, and a heaping overload of anxiety. This whole feeling of nervousness was still new to her, and she didn't like it. What she liked even less was keeping things from her husband. 

She dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a cream colored tunic, and pulled her boots on while sitting on the edge of their bed. Reid appeared from out of the wash room shortly after, tousling his damp curls with a cloth towel. Lou rolled her eyes and flopped backwards onto the bed waiting for him, her hand almost instinctively going to her stomach. Almost as quick as it came, she banished the thought and let her eyes drift over the faint cracks in the ceiling. She heard the rustle of Reid's coat as he put it on and went to meet him at the door. 

The late Winter chill rustled Lou's curls, and she inhaled the crisp air. Although she had no personal vendetta against Spring, there was something bittersweet about seeing Winter fade away. She had made special memories this past Yule that she would cherish forever, and especially now, knowing that however Reid chose to take the news Winters would never be the same. His hand was warm in her own as the walked through the cobblestone streets to Pan's Patisserie. Even thinking about those sticky buns made Lou's mouth water, and Reid had been right, it _had_ been a while since she tasted the sweet dough and creamy frosting. As they turned a corner Lou took notice of a small toddler hitched up on her mother's hip. Her hair was a messy taste of strawberry blonde as she sucked on her thumb. The small child turned from her mother's face to Lou's and their eyes met. All of the sudden, she felt a strong urge to vomit. Those little fingers, button nose, and big brown eyes. _A baby._ _I real life baby who would have fingers, and toes, and a little nose._

Instinctively she squeezed Reid's hand, and he turned to her, brows furrowed in confusion. Lou moved to kiss him swiftly and tried to make the show of affection as inconspicuous as possible. Soon they were swinging open the door to Pan's, and Reid offered to grab a table while Lou made for the counter. She spotted the stout chef serving another customer a plate of chocolate croissants. 

"Louise my dear! What has taken you so long to pay a visit to my Patisserie?" A genuine smile spread across his face at the sight of her. Lou tried to mimic it on her own. 

'You know, busy and all. I couldn't stay away too long though." She winked and gestured to the heaping plate of sticky buns behind the counter. "They're practically calling my name, Pan." He let out a chuckle and began stacking the sugary treats onto a pristine white plate. Once at least four of the buns had been piled on, he handed it to her. Lou motioned to give him a few _corones_ , but he firmly shook his head. "My most loyal customer does not need pay for these. My treat Louise."

She smiled gratefully at the man and took the sticky buns. Reid was staring out the glass window at the bustling streets of Cesarine, that admirable, stoic look on his face. Lou took a moment to appreciate the elegance of her husbands face, the way his blue eyes sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. She set the plate down and picked up a sticky bun, bringing it to her mouth and taking a large bite. Reid smiled at her a picked one up off the plate as well, his bites more daintier than hers though.

"Enjoying yourself, wife?" He asked, a smirk playing his lips as she began feasting on her second bun. Lou rolled her eyes and swallowed before responding. "Why yes, Chass, I am. Thank you for gracing me with these delicious sticky buns. I am forever in your debt." Reid laughed, and grabbed Lou's hand from across the table, gently swiping his thumb over her knuckles. There was a prominent tenderness in Reid's eyes that made Lou's heart do backflips in her chest. Such a decent man he was, and all she was doing was lying to him about such important things. _His child_ for goodness sakes.

They finished their food in relative peace, exchanging conversation every so often. On their way out, Lou gave a wave to Pan and promised to return soon. The cobblestone streets of Cesarine were busier at this time of day. People rushing to and fro to get where they needed to be. They were about to make their way through the marketplace when her eyes caught on the soft gurgles of a baby. She turned her head as they walked to face the little one, his face all scrunched up as he vigorously shook a wooden rattle. She was pulled back into reality by Reid tugging her hand.

"You alright? That's the second child I've caught you staring at." His voice held humor, but Lou could tell he was still confused. She nodded swiftly and dragged Reid through the square faster. A sudden wave of nausea had settled upon her and she refused to be sick all over the cobblestone. 

Lou politely excused herself to the washroom upon returning to the room, and attempted to be as quiet as she could while emptying most of the contents of her stomach. Reid was sitting in his desk chair twirling a pen when she emerged, his eyebrows knitted together in that expression that meant he was confused, and wouldn't let up until he understood.

Classic Reid.

Lou sighed, knowing that this was a conversation she wasn't about to win, no matter how fiery her spirit. 

"What's wrong? And please, the truth this time Lou." His tone was neutral, he didn't often get mad, but Lou could tell she was walking on thin ice right now. _They had agreed on no secrets. That was their one rule._ She let out a huff of air and sat on the edge of the bed, tucking her hands into her lap.

"I was planning on telling you today-" It was probably better to be blunt about this. Lou was never one to beat around the bush. "I uh, I only found out recently and I wasn't even sure what to do. It was obviously a complete shock and it was something we hadn't really talked about-" Well, now she was just rambling. One of Reid's crimson brow's was quirked as he still seemed ignorant to what she was trying to say. Taking a frustrating breath, Lou continued. "I- I never thought this would be something I have to deal with, Reid. You know me, I was a thief before I met you, I lived on the _streets_. And now I'm the wife of a Chasseur and I'm- I'm carrying his child."

There was a long pause, as if something had sucked all noise out of the room. Reid's pen clattered to the floor as he looked at her with wide eyes. Lou tried desperately to depict his features, but this was a completely new one. _Was he upset? Angry? Shocked, still confused?_ It looked like someone had knocked all of the wind out of him.

"Reid, I....please say something." She pleaded, hating how small her voice sounded. Reid blinked, and then said, "You're, you're pregnant?" Lou nodded wondering what in the name of the mother was going on in his mind right now. Within seconds, Reid had sprung up out of his chair and was pulling Lou into a crushing embrace. She melted into his strong hold, hoping this was a good sign. They sat on the bed for a few moments more before Reid pulled back and kissed her forehead. 

"Lou, this is amazing. I- I don't really know what to say, but I'm happy. Know that, please." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I realize we haven't talked about children, and I don't want to force you to do anything..." Lou shook her head, "No, _no_ , I want this Reid. I do." He let out an audible breath of air and nodded. 

"Ok, ok good. There's a lot we'll have to figure out obviously, but it's nothing we can't handle." He grinned at her, and she watched as his eyes slowly drifted down to her stomach. 

"Uh, how long have you known?" He hesitantly asked. "I found out the day after you left, I was one day off of getting a new bottle of tonic and I guess that's how we ended up here. Sorry." She replied with a humorless laugh. Reid tilted her chin up until she was looking directly at him. 

"Don't _ever_ apologize for this Lou, I love you and I love our child." He kissed her soundly on the lips, eyes twinkling with admiration. Lou's heart skipped a beat. 

_Our child._

She didn't mind the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I worked out a schedule for updating this fic along with the other ones I'm currently writing and my schoolwork, and I'm going to try to post a new chapter every Friday :)
> 
> come yell at me on Tumblr @nightmarish-love


	3. tell me how you love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I have literally no excuse for not posting this weeks ago other than school is very hard and currently *kicking my ass*.
> 
> any who my most sincere apologies and here is the long awaited? next chapter.
> 
> (on a side note, I just got my signed copy of Blood & Honey in the mail today!!!! can't wait to finally start reading it tonight!)

_Fire. Fire everywhere._

_Every surface her fingers grazed, a bounty of flames erupted clawing at everything they could touch. Licking at her leather boots, screams echoing through her head. It was as if the whole damned world was ablaze with a fiery hell._

_"Witch" They shrieked_

_"Burn" They screamed_

_"Die" They wailed_

_Her breathing came in labored, feeling the smoke spread through her lungs, suffocating her from the inside out. She reached for something, anything, but was only met with a burning sensation. She looked up from her spot amidst the flames and found Reid staring at her. Untouched. His blue eyes held a mix of rage and shame._

_"Reid" She croaked, extending a shaky hand towards him. Why was he so damn far away?  
_

_"Thou shall not suffer a witch to live" He bit out, a scowl gracing his once perfect features. She ached to run her fingers over his soft skin._

_"Burn" His eyes faded to black as the flames swallowed him whole. Or maybe they swallowed her. She couldn't even tell, for the pain of everything was hitting her at every angle._

_There was no use in fighting. In stopping the inevitable. So, she let the flames do what they had been destined to._

_Burn her._

________

Lou awoke in a cold sweat, hot tears silently tracking down her cheeks. Her chest rose and fell in violent breaths as she tried to regain her composure. Reid was still sleeping peacefully beside her, if not for the slow shifting he began to do due to her moving the bed. She swiped the back of her hand across her face to rid them of the tears, and carefully pulled the blanket off her legs. The oak wood floor was cold from the night air as she quietly made her way to the washroom, needing to clear her mind of whatever nightmare had just plagued her sleep.

Her skin prickled with gooseflesh as she cupped the chilled water to her face and rinsed. Bracing either hand on the counter, she looked up to the mirror that hung above the sink. It was modest (neither of them were that vain), with silver trim and a bit of rust dotting the edges and a small crack on the left corner from when Reid had fucked her against the counter a touch too roughly. 

Lou didn't normally look at her reflection much. Sure she was conventionally attractive, but looks mattered little to her. But if she was being frank with herself, she looked like hell. Sighing, Lou rubbed at her eyes and tried to ignore the bags under them. Sleep had been fruitless lately, always waking in a sudden start from cruel nightmares.

Most involving Reid rejecting her in some way or the other. 

A creak in the floorboards drew her attention from the counter, and Lou turned around to face Reid wearing nothing but his simple sleep pants. "Are you ok?" He asked voice thick with sleep, leaning against the door frame. She nodded, and walked right out of the washroom and back to the bed. 

"I'm fine, just needed a minute. You can go back to bed now." It came out harsher than she intended, but to keep up the charade she got under the soft covers and willed her eyes shut. 

She could hear his breathing in the quiet room. Practically _feel_ his eyes on her. Lou knew Reid, knew he was probably battling with himself whether to say something or not. She was hoping for the latter.

Finally, the mattress sunk as he climbed into bed next to her, placing a chaste kiss on her should before turning away. Once again, Lou could tell when he had fallen asleep, yet she still lay there awake. She wasn't sure if she could take another nightmare, but then again, she wasn't sure if she could make it through another night with no sleep. Reid stirred next to her turning onto his side, his face now so close to her own that she could kiss his nose if she wished. Wanting nothing more than to revel in the warmth that was just simply _Reid,_ Lou rested her head on his chest. His arm came up and wrapped around her on what must've been instinct, and Lou closed her eyes. What a decent man he was.

He was here with her, he wasn't going anywhere, he _loves_ her.

So then why was her heart screaming with doubt?

_______

Lou wet her thumb with her tongue and flipped to the next page. It made a satisfying crinkling sound and her eyes began scanning the inked words. She had planned on finishing her romance novel by the end of the day, and when Ansel had suggested they spend the afternoon in the library Lou jumped at the opportunity.

It still irked her slightly that Ansel followed her around nearly every second of the day, but she supposed that now there might be reason. Cesarine wasn't always a safe place and now she was with child. Worst case scenario could prove to be _very_ bad.

Still, having a sixteen year old as a babysitter wasn't the most dignified thing.

Ansel began sifting through a pile of books on the far side of the table, probably looking for something decent to read. Unfortunately, the library held mostly religious books, ancient manuscripts, and manuals regarding nearly every subject. It bored Lou to quite the extreme, and apparently Ansel as well. Finding a good stopping point in the chapter, Lou dog eared the page and set it down on the wood table. She walked over to her companion and peered over his shoulder, assessing his options. 

"Hmph, not much to choose from it seems." Lou said, picking up a heavy book about the history of geography.

Ansel huffed. "Not everyone has Chasseur husbands to fetch them romance novels at the drop of a hat." He gave her a pointed look and Lou laughed.

"My apologies Ansel, if you wanted Reid all to yourself you need only ask." 

At that the boy blushed and returned to his task of finding something tolerable to read. Sighing, Lou began running her finger over the binds of books on the shelf, hoping to land on an interesting one. God this was dull, she thought to herself. It nearly physically pained her to imagine the next nine months coupled up in here, let alone raising a child in the church.

Then, a realization struck her. She and Reid needed to move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolz hey hey hope ya enjoyed :)


End file.
